


i had this dream that i am hittin my dad with a baseball bat

by illuminatefaeries



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, every relationship is up to your interpretation, just vibing give it a read besties, no established relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatefaeries/pseuds/illuminatefaeries
Summary: yeah honestly just schlatt-tubbo centric i think im just projectingschlatt becomes a good father figure, or something like that
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. he was screaming and crying for help

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have no like set time on when im gonna ppost new chapters please bear with me LOL. hope u like it or whateve. fsuwfh%&^%#
> 
> oh h psa! everyone in this fic is based off of their dsmp! character design (uhh all people tho kinda irl idk you will get the jist)

Jschlatt walked out to his car, it was pretty cold and he was glad he brought his jacket today. He noticed a kid, someone in the class he helped teach.

“Toby?”

The kids head popped up, he was slightly shivering, he’d most likely been out there for a while.

“What are you doing out here, kid?” Schlatt asked, the student should've been long gone, the school didn't have any clubs, and any school sports were cancelled because of the extra cold weather.

“Oh.. My dads a little late.” He said, turning his head back to the ground, he pulled his sleeves over his fingers, trying to hide how dry and shaky they were. 

“Ah, you need a ride? School let out 40 minutes ago, or I could let ‘ya sit inside the school.” Schlatt offered, holding a hand out to his car.

“Um.. Sure.”

Toby got up from where he was sitting on the ground, pulling his backpack over his shoulder. He walked over to the teaching assistant, and Schlatt could see how much the kid was shivering. 

“Come on.”

Jschlatt opened the passenger door for Toby, and Toby placed his backpack on the floor of the car. Schlatt closed the door and walked over to the driving side, he got in and turned on the car, immediately turning the heater on high. He sat there for a moment before turning to the younger.

“So.. Where do you live?” 

“11 North Magnolia Avenue, it's the yellow house.” He almost whispered the last part, but he tried to say it loud enough for the other to hear. 

Jschlatt began driving, hoping it was warm enough for the other he turned the air down. Schlatt knew the area pretty well, so he was able to drive there without putting it in the GPS. It felt sort of awkward in the car, so Schlatt decided to speak up.

“So, Toby-”

“You can just call me Tubbo. That’s what my friends call me”

“Right, sorry. Tubbo, you're doing pretty good in class, I like reading your stories.” He commented, Tubbo is a really good writer, Schlatt would give him 120% on all his assignments if he could.

Tubbo blushed, or at least Schlatt thought he did, but his face already had a pink tint because of the brutal cold.

“Thank you… I like writing a lot, the prompts are nice.” He mumbled. 

Schlatt hummed in response.

Tubbo is shy in class, not participating a lot but acing every quiz, and getting 100’s on all his creative writing assignments. Schlatt had never taken much interest in the younger, the other kids in the class liking to distract him with their funny banter or obnoxious questions about his personal life.  
The class is fairly chill, the actual teacher assigning things then just going straight to grading. Schlatt would talk to the kids who were stuck, helping them with the prompt or if they came to a dead end.

“So, why did you choose to help English? No offense but you don't exactly seem like an English professor.” Tubbo asked, he seemed a little nervous, like he was crossing a boundary, but Schlatt didn't mind, I mean, he was right.

“None taken. I think of it as like, community service, but I like it. I've never been too great at English class, but creative writing is different. I went to film school, but then I dropped out, it wasn't really my thing. But I still like the creative aspect. Basically I'm taking a break, kinda interning, but getting paid, and reading everyone's stories is nice, y’know?” Schlatt finished his ramble, he turned, seeing Tubbo looking at him.

“Oh, that's pretty cool. Did you wanna make movies?”

“Short films were more my thing, but I could never finish one, weirdly enough.”

Tubbo let out a soft “Oh” and nodded his head. It made sense that the older wanted to be in the film scene, he was always helping the students start out their stories, telling everyone to visualize their writings, pick actors for your characters to base them off of, so you never forget what they look like.

“Well kid, we’re here.” Schlatt turned his head back to the younger, the drive only took around 20 minutes. 

“Thanks.” Tuboo mumbled, he slowly grabbed his backpack from the floor and opened the door, exciting the car. He gave a small wave to Schlatt before closing the door and walking up to his house.

Schlatt felt off, obviously he was gonna wait till Tubbo got inside, but, it felt like Tubbo didn't even wanna leave the car, but maybe he was just overanalyzing. Tubbo was already inside by the time Schlatt got back to reality.

“Shit. I gotta meet with Wilbur.”

Schlatt sped over, Wilbur had asked him to come over for dinner, something about wanting to see if his cooking is good enough for this girl he met. Schlatt agreed, free dinner is free dinner, which also meant free drinks. He didn't mind going to work with a hangover, he’d been getting them less and less anyways. 

Schlatt got to Wilbur's apartment, saying hi to the doorman and going into the elevator. He’d been to Wilbur's enough that it was basically his second house. Once he made it to Wilbur's floor he knocked on his door. 

“It's open!” Will yelled from inside

Schlatt came in, it actually smelled nice, and he cleaned.

“Wow, Wilbur, it actually looks decent in here. You sure this is just a test run?” Schlatt jokes, grinning like an asshole.

“Yeah yeah, I might even take ya to bed.” Wilbur winked at the other, before laughing. He handed Schlatt a beer, and Schlatt took it to the couch.

“When will it be ready?”

“Soon fatass.”

“Dickhead.” Schlatt mumbled.  
“What took you so long? You were supposed to come from work, yeah? It usually takes you a lot less time.”

“Aw you miss me? Sorry, this kid needed a ride home, dad left him out in the cold for like half an hour. Felt bad for ‘im.” Schlatt explained.

“Damn, that's heavy.”

“Yeah, he's a quiet kid in the back of the English class I help. He was freezin’. Don't even think he wanted to go home.” Schlatt kept going, he was really worried about Tubbo now that he thought about what happened. 

“We can eat now. You think he’s okay? I mean, you gonna talk to him about it tomorrow?” 

“Yeah probably. He barely speaks but I'm sure I could get somethin’ outta him.” 

“Good. Now, let's eat!”

The two ate in silence, Schlatt was really surprised with how good it actually was.

“Damn Wilbur, this is pretty nice. She's gonna like it.” Schlatt commented, Wilbur smiled and took a sip of his drink.


	2. and maybe halfway through it has more to do with me killing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chap.   
> good luck reading its pretty boring but has more about tubbos character

Schlatt woke up on Wilbur’s couch with a pounding headache.

“Fuck.”

He went out to the kitchen and got a glass of water and rummaged through Wilbur’s pill cabinet to find tylenol or advil.  
He poured a good amount into his hand, a few extra for Wilbur, and took them with a sip of water. He placed the water back down and just left it for the other, getting his jacket and phone and heading out.

He drove to school in silence, the pounding in his head died down a little and he was very thankful. That and it was Friday.

He got into the building and went to his classroom, the actual teacher was already there. He set his things down at his little makeshift desk and went off to get coffee from the teachers lounge. He wasted around 10 minutes just by eating a granola bar from the vending machine and drinking his shitty black coffee.

“Good morning guys, happy Friday. Let's talk about what we're gonna be doing today.” He heard the teacher start talking, so he slipped in and smiled at the kids, some of them waved back. Tubbo smiled at him, it was new.

The main teacher, Mr. Bryer, kept talking about the lesson plan, which was starting a new story, Schlatt didn't know he wasn't paying attention. After Bryer told everyone to start coming up with ideas, Schlatt walked to Tubbos' desk and pulled a chair over. 

“So… Was your dad home?” Schlatt whispered.

“No, he must have stayed over time at work, didn't get home ‘till late.” Tubbo replied, he didn't whisper but his voice was naturally quiet, and no one looked over.

“Oh. You need a ride home today? I don't mind takin’ you home. Gotta head that way anyway.” Schlatt said, he didn't want the kid to sit outside in the cold again. Now that he thinks about it, why didn't his dad just text him?

“Thank you, but I’m alright. I’m going to Tommys after school, we have a project together.” Tubbo smiled, it was bright and warm. He turned back to his paper, it looked like scribbles.

“Can I see what you have? I always wanted to know what your process looked like.”

“If you can read it. I’m dyslexic.” Tubbo admitted. 

Schlatt was surprised. He knew there were extensions that would help out people that are dyslexic, but all of Tubbos work is really good, no misspellings or grammar mistakes. 

Tubbo must have noticed that Schlatt was in shock, or rather, very surprised.

“Tommy and Ranboo help. Sometimes I have to read aloud what I wrote for them to understand and fix my mistakes. I'm really grateful.” Tubbo said, he looked embarrassed, and Schlatt did not mean that at all.

“That's so. Wow. Your work is just always so perfect. Does Bryer know? I mean you can always get extensions on deadlines and-”

“No. He doesn't know. It's fine, I don't need any extra time. I just wanna be treated like a normal student.”

Tubbo looked away, he’d gotten by this far without ever asking for help from teachers. His dad didn’t even believe there was anything wrong with him, just called him ‘stupid’ and told him to try harder. So Tubbo did, he’d share his documents with Tommy or Ranboo so the other could fix any spelling or grammar mistakes. 

“Sorry kid. I think you do a really good job, if you ever need any help you can ask me.” Schlatt smiled, he figured his family didn't help, since he only mentioned his friends.

Schlatt knew Tommy and Ranboo, Ranboo was in the class after Tubbo and the two would often chat before Tubbo had to leave. And Tommy would stop by to say hi to the teacher and wave at Tubbo, he was a common annoyance. 

Tubbo smiled and handed his paper to Schlatt, who looked over it. Schlatt had a little difficulty trying to follow everything but he got a good jist of what Tubbo was trying to say.

“Looks good kid, you're rather talented.”Schlatt complimented.

The younger smiled.

Class ended and Schlatt said goodbye to everyone. 

As Schlatt said Ranboo came in and stood by Tubbos desk, saying hi and patting the smaller’s head. Tubbo stuck his tongue out at Ranboo while leaving. 

Schlatt was happy for Tubbo. He was really happy. Oh god, and pain, he was in so much pain.


	3. then it ever did protecting myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter Tubbos dad.

At Tommy’s house the two chilled in the taller's room. His brothers and dad were gone so they had the house to themselves, which didn't mean much because they'd just play minecraft or do homework.  
Tommy made them some pizza rolls and Tubbo grabbed a coke for Tommy and a water bottle for himself.

“Alright my trusty steed, shall I read your story? Or do we wanna do maths? Honestly if I have to start with maths I think I’ll kill myself.”

“Not while i'm here, dickhead.” Tubbo punched his friend's shoulder, “You can read it, it's sorta just a start but it's okay.”

Tubbo fished out his paper and laptop from his bag, his rough draft was very rough indeed, Tommy laughed when he saw it.

“Hey! I thought we promised to not laugh at the dyslexic kid.” Tubbo scowled.

“Ranboo promised, I did not. How can you even tell what's going on? Its like a fuckin’ maze Tubbo!”

Tommy would not stop laughing as Tubbo logged into his laptop, he started to laugh himself, Tommys laugh is contagious. 

The two got their work done in two hours, taking breaks every so often to drink, and then laugh at how the other drinks, and then laugh more.  
When Techno got home all he could hear were the two laughing incredibly hard upstairs. The elder walked up to his younger brothers room and poked his head in.

“Hey Tubbo, how are ya’?”

“Hi blade. I’m good, how are you?”

“Good, good, well, I’ll leave you two alone.” Technoblade winked at them, and Tommy flushed. No matter how many times he told the older that he did not have a crush on Tubbo, he’d always insinuate things, Tommy hated it.  
“He knows we're not dating… right?” 

“Honestly, I feel like he doesn't.” Tommy grumbled out, he wished that he could say Techno was just joking but sometimes he was too oblivious, well, only in these situations. 

Techno is really smart, he got a degree in English a year ago and instead of doing something with that, he’s been streaming minecraft. Techno got really popular because of how competitive he is. He makes a good amount of money and helps Phil around the house.

“You wanna sleep over?” Tommy asked.

“I can't, my dad wants me home for dinner. I think he said he was bringing someone over.” Tubbo explained, he looked down and played with his fingers.

“Call me after, okay?” Tommy got serious for a moment, he knew about Tubbos dad.

He's an asshole, a 6 foot 2 asshole. Tommy hated him for more than that, but being taller was something that Tommy really really hated.

“See you tomorrow Toms.” Tubbo packed up his stuff and walked downstairs, Tommy walked with him.

They didn't live that far from each other so Tubbo walked home, he was glad it wasn't as windy as the day before but he was still chilly. 

“Dad? I’m home.” Tubbo called, the house looked cleaner than usual, and he could smell old candles that were previously shoved in the back of a drawer years ago.

“Hey Tubbo, welcome home.”

“Hi, is the lady coming over tonight?”

“Yes, you're gonna eat with us then we're going out to a bar.” Tubbos dad explained, he wasn't surprised he was going to take a woman out to a bar as a “date,” he’d be more surprised if he came home with the right person, though.

It was around 6:20 when a tall lady dressed in a sleek black dress was welcomed inside. She had short blonde hair and it was curled in different directions, framing her face. Dark eye shadow accentuated her bright green eyes and she was wearing a brown lipstick with gloss overtop. Tubbo thought she was pretty.

“Rachel, this is Toby, my son. Toby, this is Rachel, my girlfriend.” Tubbos' dad introduced them. 

Rachel matched Tubbo's father nicely, aesthetics wise, he hoped she wasn't anything like him. 

“Why don't you go sit, I’ll bring the food over. Toby can you go get a bottle of wine from downstairs?” His father asked, or well, demanded. 

Tubbo sighed before going to the basement, he hated it down there, and quickly grabbed a nice bottle of red wine before hurrying back upstairs. 

“Don't mind Toby, he’s shy.” Tubbo's father said, before spotting his son and smiling.

Tubbo pulled his sleeves over his hands.

The table was set, the grownups sitting across from each other and Tubbo sitting on the end. Tubbos father plated the food and sat it on the table in front of them. Rachel took a sip of her wine and waited until dad sat down to try the food.

“Tastes amazing, Ben.”

Tubbo hated when people called him Ben. He hated his dad in the first place but hearing his name made everything worse.

They ate in silence for the most part, Ben and Rachel making small talk and Rachel trying to include Tubbo. He’d respond to be polite. He felt bad for her.

After dinner Rachel said goodbye and stated she’d wait in the car.

“I won't be home till tomorrow, night, Toby.” Ben said, he didn't sound malicious or anything, Tubbo actually didn't feel horrible standing right there, right in front of his dad.

“Goodnight.” Tubbo mumbled as his dad shut the door.  
Weird ass night.

Tubbo  
u rnt gonna believe wtf happened

Tommy  
YOOOO CALL RN RN

Tubbo pressed call, and in a matter of seconds the other was picking up.

“What the fuck happened big man?” Tommy basically screamed.

Tubbo recapped the whole night, emphasizing how nice his dad was and how weird everything felt.

“Maybe he was just showing off. Sorry Tubso that sounds super fuckin’ weird.” 

“It's all good, just didn't feel right, y’know? Well I’m gonna go shower, see you tomorrow Toms.”

“Yep! See ya’ nerd!” Tommy said before ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi first time poster long time user  
> lmk if u like it Please...  
> msg me on twt @/illuminatefaes if u wanna talk Or sum...,


End file.
